Daybreaker
Daybreaker is an evil Alicorn and she serves as a minor antagonist of Season 7: The Pillars of Time and Season 10: March of the Oni and an overarching antagonist of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip. She is potentially an evil alter-ego for Princess Celestia, like Nightmare Moon and an ally of Aspheera. Depictions in the Series Season 7: The Pillars of Time A Time of Traitors When Starlight Glimmer was having a nightmare, she doubts her own decision to switch Celestia and Luna's cutie marks and causing them to drift even further apart. She fears her inability to solve their friendship problem will cause Nightmare Moon to return, and Nightmare Moon herself suddenly appears. As Princess Celestia protects Starlight Glimmer from Nightmare Moon, an evil and fiery alter ego of Celestia also appears: Daybreaker. She self-described as "the better, prettier, and more powerful version" of Celestia. This version of Celestia is considerably arrogant, power-hungry, and destructive. She boasts that she doesn't need Luna or anyone else, claims that she should have destroyed Luna instead of banishing her to the moon, and dismisses the notions of balance and harmony in favor of ruling over all. After trusting Luna with faith, Celestia intervenes in Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker's conflict, eventually succeeding in dispelling the nightmare visions. Season 10: March of the Oni The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes She was briefly reappears with Nightmare Moon in a vision shown to Twilight Sparkle by King Sombra. Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip The Belly of the Beast Daybreaker appears in another one of Zane’s visions, replacing Aspheera, this time fighting him in the cave beneath the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Sun and Lava When the Ninja and the Mane Six escapes from the Ancient Pyramid, they saw the prophecy of the Fire Alicorn of the Sun. In the Land Bounty, Twilight Sparkle mentions about the time they defeat her sister, Nightmare Moon, with the Elements of Harmony. Meanwhile, inside Beohernie’s stomach, Lloyd tells the Ninja who is Daybreaker, with Zane explains the difference between the Sun and Lava. Although Lloyd has the interest in Science, along with Nya, he maps out the phrase of the star’s life. Nya said that the Sun is the star, and fuses into hot gases that makes it own light and heat. Kai also thought that the Sun provides warmth, like how the Ninja enjoys their time on a hot tub. However, Lloyd also states that Sun will enter the Red Giant stage, which is what Jay was fearing about, as Zane said it takes 10 billion years, hence no worries. Daybreaker can enter the Red Giant stage if she becomes the Solar Empress, along with Aspheera. After the Ninja gets out through Beohernie’s mouth, they warn the Mane Six that Daybreaker is just the normal stage of being a Princess, and a Red Giant phrase for being the Empress. Snaketastrophy Princess Celestia wears a sun-like pendent (which is similar to Sci-Twi’s pendent in Friendship Games.) After absorbing Kai’s remaining Elemental Powers and the Princesses Magic, Aspheera forced her to open the pendent, but she refuses. Furious, she let Celestia unleashed the magic in her, while Luna attempts to stop her from unleashing it. Princess Celestia was untamed by too much magic, causing her to transform into Daybreaker, and joined Aspheera’s side to lead the Pyro Snakes to destroy Equestria and Ninjago. Magicless The Mane Six and the Ninja battle Daybreaker as she prevents them from stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. After they failed to getting the Scroll, Daybreaker asked Aspheera that she needs to betray the “Treacherous Deceiver” and the “Moon Princess”. Ancient History Luna mentions Daybreaker when she asked the Mane Six about the beyond of the Elements of Harmony. Under Siege Daybreaker starts to betray Luna for breaking relationships with her sister, as she decides to rule alone, instead of ruling together. Princess Cadance mentions her when she is about to stop her from getting Wu and Luna. Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd also mention her when they sing “The Midnight in Me”. Appearance Like Nightmare Moon, she has a similar look but has a Sun-themed. Her mane is fiery and her eyes is yellowish-tangerine. She wears her armor with the crest of her Cutie Mark and wears a crown with a ruby seal in it. Personality As Daybreaker, she self-described as "the better, prettier, and more powerful version" of Celestia. This version of Celestia is considerably arrogant, power-hungry, and destructive. She is also has an ally to Aspheera as a “Alicorn of Fire”. She is in a normal stage as a Princess, like the Sun, as a main sequence star. However, like the Sun, Daybreaker can enter the Red Giant phrase and rule Equestria as an Empress. Her weakness is the Ninja having Forbidden Spinjitzu powers and the Mane Six as Harmonic Alicorns. As Nightmare Moon could be in fact an embodiment of dark magic possessing Luna, Daybreaker has a mix of dark magic and fire, possessing Celestia as well. Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 7: The Pillars of Time *102. "A Time of Traitors" Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" (vision) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *169. "The Belly of the Beast" (dream) *172. "Sun and Lava" (mentioned) *173. "Snaketastrophy" *174. "Magicless" *175. "Ancient History" (mentioned) *177. "Under Siege" *181. "Razzle Dazzle" *182. "The Winter Farewell" *194. "Harmony and Hope" Trivia *She is originally called Nightmare Star, like her Luna’s name, Nightmare Moon. *She is the fourth villain who is an Alicorn after Nightmare Moon, Midnight Sparkle and the Pony of Shadows. *Daybreaker chose Aspheera to be in her side with the Pyro Vipers. **This is similar to Harumi choosing to be on the Overlord’s side. *She is fourth female villain who wants to become the Empress after Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow. *She is the sixth villain who stole Kai's power from him, the first was Chen, the second was Morro, the third is Lord Tirek, the fourth is Cozy Glow and the fifth is Aspheera. **She is the first Alicorn to steal Kai’s Elemental powers. *Her transformation sequence is similar to how Luna transforms into Nightmare Moon in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Sci-Twi transforming Midnight Sparkle in Curseworld - Part II. *Her evil version is also similar to Techno Wu, an evil version of Sensei Wu, in Season 3: Rebooted. Gallery A5859757-9976-474C-90B8-C3C78F38EC75.jpeg|Daybreaker laughing D4A6E354-5090-4CA9-A131-D2D049D3B15D.jpeg 2772A562-32EA-4515-B725-6D2F7E2120ED.jpeg 72D2D3D2-06F5-471C-892D-4BEFCAF494A3.jpeg|Daybreaker describing Princess Celestia as a “powerful version” of herself. F2D70A60-8721-4819-B246-5E7D13AA57F7.png|Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon in King Sombra’s vision 064CB554-D349-47C0-A5E5-FF9D78D5CC2C.png|Daybreaker (Season 11) AF74C3A9-98C8-407B-B127-F472C33647D3.jpeg|Daybreaker fighting with Zane in another dream.